1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to software distribution system and more particularly to secure software distribution system and method for each individual user machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer software is a consumer product distributed using hardware storage devices or internet. The authenticity of the user can be verified with a unique identity provided with the software. However, an unscrupulous party with access to the object code may distribute the software illegally. Unlicensed users may avail the benefits of the software and maintain anonymity resulting in huge revenue losses to the software provider.
Software piracy is rampant leading to copyright infringement. The digital environment provides substantial anonymity to the infringers. Unlicensed and copyrighted work is distributed easily over the internet. The loss incurred by software and literary copyright holders is estimated to be several billions of dollars. The infringement and prosecution of infringer is substantially high. The loss of revenue to smaller entities due to infringement has devastating economical impact.
Software providers adopt various monitoring methods to detect and control piracy. In a conventional solution the number of installations using an authentic key is limited. However, this may inconvenience an authentic user from installing a licensed version of the software multiple times. The enforcement of copyright is expensive and requires extensive resources.
Hence there is a need to provide an improved and secured system and method for the distribution of software to each individual user and user machine to prevent piracy and accommodate a legitimate user.